


Hot nights just get hotter

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [7]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Evan is a dirty boy, First Time, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the hottest day of the year so far - too hot to sleep in their usual clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot nights just get hotter

It's the hottest day they've had all year, and the boys are absolutely drained from the heat. They'd made water balloons, but by the time midday rolled around, they were too hot to really do anything.  
"This suuuucks!" Alex groans, sprawled out on the floor in the living room.   
"Why don't you go our for a bit, Al?" Jeff suggests, which just makes the boy groan more,  
"It's too hot outside! I'll die!" He states, clearly over-exaggerating his point, but Jeff didn't pry, as he knew how careless Alex could be. The last thing he wanted was for him to get heatstroke. Evan blew some hair out of his eyes, shuffling through his many Xbox games piled precariously on the side table.   
"Fuckin' shit. I've got nothing to play" He mumbles, huffing and slouching back on the sofa with arms crossed. Jeff laughs lightly, standing up from the floor and walking into the kitchen to prepare some fruit smoothies.

After dinner, the boys settle down and play cards out on the porch, the heat still going strong.  
"We can't keep the air con on over night, by the way. It's too loud and the neighbours complain." Jeff states, throwing down his hand as he wins another round.  
"Fuck the neighbours!" Evan snaps, beginning to shuffle the pack once more. A sharp glance from Jeff and he quickly shuts up, "Fine. Whatever." He grumbles, putting them away. "Well, Al, I think it's about time you go to bed."   
The teen whines, but doesn't put up much of a fight, seeing his brothers glance at him.   
"Fine, night guys." He quickly walks up the steps, and retreats to his room. Jeff slides onto Evan's lap, hugging him. The shorter man smiles, pecking his lips, "Lotta stars out tonight, huh?" He asks, looking up in awe. Jeff lets out a noise of confirmation, staring up at the sky, hands locked with Evan's.

When they go to Jeff's bedroom, nearly two hours later, their clothes are stained with sweat from the heat. It still hasn't let up. Jeff yawns, groaning slightly,  
"I don't think I'll be able to manage sleeping in sweatpants tonight, mind if I uh." He trails off and Evan nods, sitting down on the bed and wiping the sweat from his forehead, watching as Jeff sheds his shirt and pulls down his jeans. He grins, and Jeff meets his eyes, "What?!" He asks, folding his arms self-consciously.  
"You look good." Evan reassures, pulling off his shirt and standing up to undo his pants. Once they're off, he lays down and opens his arms for Jeff to follow him.   
They cuddle close, despite the heat, the blanket just on their waists. Jeff's back is pressed against Evan's chest, and the shorter man plays with his lovers hair softly. Jeff's almost asleep, when he feels soft kissing on his neck. He opens one eye lazily, but jumps when Evan bites him.   
"H-hey!" He exclaims, hearing Evan shush him. More kisses are peppered along, until Evan finds a place, and starts to suck on his neck, running his tongue along the skin keenly. Jeff lets out a shaky breath, feeling Evan's hands move slowly down his sides,   
"How quiet can you be?" Evan whispers huskily into his ear, taking a long lick up from his collar bone to bite at his ear lobe. He rubs Jeff's hips softly, feeling the man squirm. Jeff lets out a small whimper when Evan's fingers graze his navel, and bites his lip.   
"E-Ev." He stutters, moving his neck back onto the shorter man's shoulder so he had better access, giving him permission to keep going. They kiss, it's passionate and loving as Evan's hand slips below the waistband of Jeff's boxers, making him jolt back into him. His fingers close around the hardened shaft, feeling just how warm Jeff really is. Evan goes back to suckling on his neck, slowly moving his hand. It's teasing, and Jeff can hardly contain his noises, he's panting and gasping and he's bucking forward to get more.  
"You want it?" Evan asks lowly in his ear, giving his wrist a little twist that makes Jeff shake.  
"Y-Ye-" He doesn't trust himself to speak, so he nods his head eagerly, eyes squinted with the pleasure. A few steady strokes later, and Jeff's tongue is lolling out of his mouth, Evan takes the chance and slips two fingers in, feeling Jeff suck on them to keep quiet.   
"Dirty little boy, aren't you?" Jeff nods, bucking his hips. Evan loves the feeling of Jeff's tongue roughly gliding over his fingers, he worked him faster, whispering dirty things into his ear just to get a reaction. His muffled moans are music to Evan's ears, he bites down hard on Jeff's neck, and he cums, a small flood of moans escaping his lips. Evan retracts his hands and Jeff flops onto his back, panting loudly. The shorter man licks his fingers, one hand being covered in Jeff's release, the other with dripping blood from a fresh bite mark. He kisses Jeff deeply, grabbing his ass and pulling away with a smug grin. "Well, fuck. Didn't know you were so sensitive." He leans over Jeff, grabbing his sides and whispers into his ear, "I'm gonna wait until Alex is out, and I'm gonna hear those pretty sounds full volume, yeah?" Jeff nods, breathless and redfaced. "Good. Now, you sleep, I'm gonna take care of myself real quick." He gets off the bed and goes into the adjoining bathroom.  
The curly haired man listened closely, hearing not a noise from the room. He decides, that the next time they try something, he's gonna make Evan cry out.


End file.
